Momoko Koigakubo
Momoko Koigakubo (1989-?) (恋ヶ窪 桃子 Koigakubo Momoko) (Nicole, in the Latin Spanish dub) is one of the main characters of Ghost Stories. She is the oldest of the gang. She is often possessed by Kayako Miyanoshita. Momoko is Satsuki Miyanoshita’s best friend and is in 6th grade. Appearance Personality Momoko is described as "fearless", "independent", "smart", "tranquil", and "very beautiful". She is a very sweet girl that always has a plan and does not think twice about helping her friends. Satsuki and Keiichirou consider Momoko as their "older sister". She does not seem to care about boys. Changes in the Dub Momoko can be said to have undergone the most drastic changes in the dub from the original script of any of the characters. In the ADV dub of the anime, Momoko is not a "psych", she is adapted to a fundamentalist evangelical Christian, possibly Pentecostal. Many of her lines contain references to God or Jesus. She also sometimes speaks disparagingly of Jews, Muslims and homosexuals. However, aside from her attempts to indoctrinate Keiichirou and her occasional reminders about spiritual damnation, Momoko is still otherwise perfectly polite and courteous with her "heathen" friends. In the dub for episode 12, Momoko reveals that before her conversion, she was a drug-addicted and sex crazed "slut", and that she met Satsuki´s mother while in a Christian rehab program. Story Momoko`s first appearance was in Tonight the Spirits Will Be Resurrected! Amanojaku. She loses her cap, that flies in the wind to the old school on the second floor. When she goes looking for her cap, she meet Satsuki, Keiichirou, Hajime and Leo, accidentally scaring them. When Amanojaku, starts to chase the gang, Satsuki looks in the Ghost Diary. So, Momoko helps to "destroy" Amanojaku. She became really surprised (just like the rest of the gang) when they discovers that Amanojaku was trapped in Kaya. Kayako, Satsuki´s mother, enters in Momoko´s body in the episode Requiem of the Dead: Fur Elise, although, is only for some seconds and is to help the gang to fight against the Piano Ghost. As the series runs, Momoko always helps the gang, as she is fearless of ghosts. In The Demon Hand That Tears Through Doors: Night of Tragedy, she is the only who doesn't see Babasare, as only scared children can see them. In The Nurse Who Tells Your Death - Mother's Feelings, she helps Satsuki to find Keiichirou. Later, when the Ghost Nurse disappears, she quickly understands that the Ghost Nurse is not evil. Momoko's first main starring role is in the episode Railroad Crossing of Evil: The Ghost Photograph That Takes Lives. When Leo takes a picture of the gang in the "haunted" train railway, the snapshot shows a mysterious hand holding Momoko´s shoulder. As the episode runs, more things appear in the snapshot, as arms holding Momoko´s neck and later, a entire woman holding her. And the most strange is that appears marks of hands in Momoko´s real shoulder and neck. So, Momoko starts to get very ill, and later, the ghost, Mrs. Shizuko, possesses her, making Momoko go to the haunted train railway, and get run over. However, Momoko is saved by the gang, and the ghost gets out of her body. Trivia * Momoko's English voice actor, Monica Rial, is known for voicing Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Konoka Konoe in Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura Kinomoto in Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card and Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater and Kaede Kayano in Assassination Classroom. * It is revealed that Momoko does not like her weight, as in Raise the Curtains! The Cursed School Arts Festival! Kutabe, she wishes to the stairs´s ghost that she would lose weight. * Momoko is the most fan-favorited and popular character in the first season. Many fans prefer her over Satsuki. * Momo means 'peach' and -ko means 'child' or "daughter/son". So Momoko mean "Peach's child". * Momoko does not appear in the episode The Devil's Spell: Rites of Darkness. * It is revealed in the last episode, after Ouma and all the other ghosts get "destroyed", Momoko graduates and leaves Amanogawa Elementary School for middle school. * She often exhibits motherly affection towards Keiichirou such as holding him when he's scared. This is interesting considering her psychic connection to his mom. Gallery Crepd.jpg|Posessed gifrt.jpg|School uniform gakkou.jpg|With Satsuki gka.jpg|Momoko with the gang. Momoko.png|Pyjamas Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Student